Lost in Truth
by LaGhost
Summary: What happens when you're asked to drop of a file at a office building and come out with guards shooting at you while you running away with a box some random guy just gave to you. Nothing good. - just a story I came up with revolving around Assassin creed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Right so this is my first story.. yay, I guess well enjoy.**

* * *

Faecal expressions everyone has them but no one shows them, they use masks. Masks. These are just things people use to hide what one feels.

Thinks.

Knows.

You see Thinking and or Feeling something different or not right, is okay is okay in _their_ books for _they'll _just cast you down as Naïve, idiotic, odd or maybe of you lucky _they'll_ think your just having a bad day. But as soon and you know something's different run.

Just run.

Don't pack.

Don't say goodbye.

Don't tell anyone what you know. It safer this way. Because when _they _find out what you know- and they will- you'll be dead.

You can hide, if you want. You can pretend you don't know anything, if you're up to it. Heck you can even go as far as say "Hey idiots I know everything come and get me!", but that's what idiots do now you not an idiot are you? So if you are smart do exactly as I say maybe you'll live longer.

You have six options:

1. If you know something don't just try and forget about it, unless that is you want to die.

2. If you don't go with option one but you decide to turn you self in, I say good luck to you and you might want to say your goodbyes first.

3. Telling you friends and Family and then do nothing about it, well unless you want to be responsible of their death I suggest not.

4. Telling that news… look at option three… not much difference.

5. Tell no one and run, this is the most common one but honestly they'll find you after a few days.

6. Tell a few trusted friends and run away and plan. Plan something. Something big. Something. Something that'll change everything you know.

I chose option six and this is my story.

* * *

**Yup prologue...fun thanks for reading ill get the first chapter up later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Right so here's the first chapter~ please enjoy and review **

* * *

"Spanner." A mechanic asked under the belly of an Amarok VW,

"Spanner… Alex are you listening?"

Forest green eyes blinked as their owner was pulled from a daze and turned to the tool box.

"What?" Alex asked

"Spanner." The Mechanic repeated getting annoyed now.

"Oh sorry what size?" Alex asked pushing her copper fringe behind her ear.

"You should know the size by now."

"Right sorry," She dug into the box until she found the spanner the handed it to the mechanic.

"Thank you" he then quickly pulled from under the car revelling his oil smudged face, shirt and hands, if you looked close enough you could even see some spots of oil in his strawberry blond hair. He picked up a towel then turned to the coppered haired girl next to him.

"What's on your mind eh, I haven't seen you act like this in years..." He asked with caution both of them knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm fine dad, really. I've just got a lot on my mind that's all." Alex replied with fake assurance. Her father knew not to push her so he turned back to the car.

"Well this old cow is almost finished, so why don't you take the rest of the day off and go out with some friends eh?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah sure I'll just call Jenna or someone…" she trailed off. With that her father turned back turned the 'old cow' and continued his work.

**Alex**

When my dad turned back to the car- or as he says 'the cow'- I slowly walked back towards the front of his shop. Soon to be mine, you see this shop has been in my family for two generation it would have gone to my brother hadn't he died all those years ago so now every free moment I spend at the shop learning something new or doing something old. At least it saves me from helping Colleen- my stepmother- with my three year old sister. Where's my mother you ask, she joined my brother three years ago.

While thinking of my mother repacked my school bag that is until I was pulled from my thoughts for the second time today by the all too familiar voice of The She-devil.

"Where's your father?" Colleen asked curtly.

"You should know." I mumbled slinging the bag on my shoulder.

"Pardon?" she said as I walked past

"Out back like always." I called over my shoulder then continued to my bike, yeah even though I can rebuild a car from scratch I still prefer to ride bikes plus it more efficient in traffic, especially when I get into the city at rush hour.

Slowing down as I was entering the city I took the time to notice the bill boards most of them advertising a new product from Abstergo Industries, the place Colleen works at, and that is one of the main reasons I hate her, you see some times someone will go in looking for a new job a few months later he or she is sent to a mental institute so therefor I don't trust that place and their hiding something but whenever someone speaks out these thoughts they're cast down as though to be crazy, or taken in to the main office in the city and never seen again, I never trusted the that place ever and Colleen will just wave it off.

Turning my thoughts back to the road I noticed I was close to my cousins' house, must have been on auto pilot or something, strange how your brain works like that sometimes

Pulling my bike up the driveway I took out the spear key I was given, mainly cause my aunt got sick of me knocking at the door at odd times, unlocking the door I walked in side when my phone went off, glancing at the caller ID, Colleen '_what does she want now' _I wondered.

"Yello?" I answered with some displeasure

"Ah Alex! You should really answer the phone more formally than that." She said with that annoying drone of a voice.

"Good afternoon Colleen, to what do I have the pleasure of speaking with you," –'_pleasure my arse!_' I added in my head.

"Well I require you to drop off a file I left home, I know you close." –'_how the hell does she know I'm close'_

"Yeah sure I'll be there in an hour," Putting my phone away Harriet appeared in the hall her black-blue hair in her classic messy bun looking as if she had just woken up, know her she probably just has.

"Who was that?"

"The wicked witch of the west."

She chuckled murmuring something under her breath.

"Well come on you bags ain't goanna pack themselves you know" she piped and strolled to the guest room, or actually my room I've been staying there for the week to get to know my other cousin Steven. I had met him once long ago at mom's funeral but he whet back to Brittan to finish his degree, he arrived here three days ago he seems alright to me although I haven't had much time between babysitting Miki, my three-year-old sister, and helping my dad in the shop - which I why I'm glad that dad gave me the day off.

Walking inside my room I noticed all the clothes on the floor from this morning was clean and neatly folded on my bed waiting to be packed _'Note to self; thank Aunt Jones later'_. Walking to the bed I started packing my favourite shirts, hoods, jeans and anything else I deem a necessity for me.

Once packed I headed to the front door where my cousins bags where placing them next to the door I turned seeing Harriet and Steven standing buy their kitchen door way.

"Guess we're going then." Steven spoke up.

"Yeah, but first we got to go past my house and get a file for Colleen."

"Ooh, fun" he replied and walked passed me to the truck.

Then I turned around picking up my backpack and slang it on my shoulder, yanked the door open and stepped outside to rain _'great no biking for me now' _I mused to myself.

"You riding with us then?" Harriet piped up next to me.

"Yip, let me just roll the bike in the garage." I said jumping down the few steps and quickly kicking up the kick stand up I rolled it into the side door. After locking up again I ran to the car and jumping in.

"Let's go."

Arriving at the office building forty minutes later from my house, the rain had eased off so I hopped out telling my cousins to wait in the car, knowing they'd prefer to. Looking around for a second I headed into the building carrying the file under my arm I headed to the Reception desk.

"Good afternoon how may I help you?" the peppy blond with too much make-up spoke up to me.

"Err… dropping a file for Colleen Glass?" I replied with I slight questioning in my voice.

"Oh yes straight though that elevator to the tenth floor" she answered gesturing to the middle elevator to the side. Nodding I walked away to the designated door pushing the button and walked in as the doors opened and then shut behind me…ugh stupid elevator music.

Stepping out again, I walked towards the Receptions of the floor, seeing no one there I noticed a sticky-note-holder and took one and scribbled Mirada's name down on it then placing the file for all to see, and then quickly leaving again not wanting to be there anymore than necessary.

Stepping out for the second time out again I thought I was home free only to have some jerk bash into me sending me to the floor

"HEY!" I yelled but he was gone by the time I looked up he was gone_ 'Corporates always thinking high and mighty about themselves never caring for anyone else'_ I mused angrily to myself.

I walked back toward the Reception desk asking them to leave Miranda a message saying I dropped the file off.

Turning away my fringe fell in my eyes and after some trial and error I headed past the Elevators toward the restrooms to fix it.

_'This place is so clean I wonder if it just for show or do people actually use the stalls?' _I mused looking around then facing the mirror tofix my hair again I headed out.

Passing the elevators one of them dinged immediately bursting open and out of it a man –form what I could tell- raced out clutching, for dear life a small box, wearing black hood pulled over his head masking half his face and styled running pants and shoes.

Looking around quickly he noticed me, the way he looked at me was as if he knew me, and ran straight towards me, don't know why I didn't just walk away there or what but I couldn't move.

He practically shoved the box into my hands telling me to run far away and keep it safe and that we'd meet again soon, maybe I was hypnotized or what but for some reason I trusted him and turned around and walked briskly the exits only to see about twenty guards standing there.

Making it seem like I didn't do anything I walk towards the exits and for the second time in ten minutes thought I was home free just to have the alarms go of.

All the guard instantly turn towards me some pulling out guns _'shit'_ I though. Clutching onto the box I sprinted as fast as I ever have and dashed to the truck slamming the door just in time for when they started shooting bullets at us.

"DRIVE!"

* * *

**O.o Cliff hanger hoped you enjoyed it~**

**Bye now~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here chapter 2~**

**AN**: You'll see when reading that I put things in bold and Bold and Underlined the Bold in a location and the Underlined bold is the point of view. Italics with no speech marks is a memory.

**Disclaimer**: ((whoops I forgot about this)) I don't own Assassins Creed but I do own this story and my OC's

Please enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_As the rain pelts down so does the tears of a young girl. Everyone there is all thinking the same thing 'no girl deserves this', all eyes are on her as she walks up to the coffin of a beautiful woman, with a white rose in hand. She hesitates at the step but then with her head held high she walks forward to the coffin and lays the rose in the woman's hand and mutters ever so silently "Goodbye mommy."_

**Location: Parking lot- Abstergo Industries **

**Alex**

"Steven! Faster their gaining!"

"Harriet just shut up and focus on staying down!"

"Guys shut it! Steven take the next left and then get on the back roads, it'll be safer and we can lose them." I yelled over the siblings.

Steven slammed the brakes swerving to the left. As soon as we hit the back road the chasers where gone, or so I thought when I edged my head up until I could see the guns fired again and shot out the glass nut not before Harriet tugged my jacket pulling me for harm's way. The guns kept firing but only hitting the car once or twice 'going by how close they are-'

"STEVEN! Swerve around! Their aiming for the tyres!"

**Location: 10 miles out of town.**

After what felt like hours of swerving, falling and almost being shot at- multiple times, the firing ceased. Hesitantly I edged my head up looking out the back window there was just a giant dust cloud.

"Guys, I think we lost them."

"You sure?"

"No."

"That's not very helpful Alex." Steven sniped

"Look lest just pull over for a second okay." Harriet spoke up.

"Yeah great idea Harry! Let's pull over and have the cops with guns blazing come and open fire at an unmoving target!" Steven sneered

Ignoring him I pointed towards an outcrop of rocks "head behind those we won't be seen as easily"'

"Yeah hide from the guys with guns behind roc-"

"JUST DO IT!" I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it," Steven snapped pulling the car off the road.

Turning off the car, he swung around in his set facing me.

"Right, now that we're _safe_, CAN YOU EXPLANE TO ME WHAT THE HELL JUSTED HAPPENED!"

"I don't know..."

"Oh you don't know that so helpful Alex, considering that you the one who got us in to this mess!"

"I didn't do anything! It was that hooded guys fault!"

"What hooded guy?" Harry chimed in.

**Harriet**

I was zoned out ever since the gun fire. Was I scared? Defiantly. But why wasn't I screaming or calling for the cops? Oh right I was frozen,

I half-heartedly suggested stopping somewhere, only to have Steven yell some more again. I tuned him and Alex out that is until Alex mentioned some guy.

"What hooded guy?" I spoke up interrupting her and my brother, they both looked at me shocked like they forgot I was there. Nice.

Alex shacked her head then went onto and explanation on what had happened while in the firm.

"- So I jumped into the car and yelled 'drive.' And well you know the rest," Alex finished up her story, buy the end of it me and Steven where staring at her like she was crazy.

"Right, let's just go hom-" Steven started

"NO, no we can't-" Alex yelled

"And why the hell not!" he demanded.

"I just have this feeling that we shouldn't go back..." she replied fading out.

Sighing I turned the Steven.

"How about we drive to a motel or something?"

"Yeah, alright." He sighed giving in. then put the car in gear and went back onto the road. Glancing at the back seat I sat Alex looking out the window as if all the answers where just beyond the sand dunes. Turning back to the front I cast my eyes along the horizon getting lost in a day dream.

"-hat you think, Harry?" a whisper sounded

"What?" I asked blinking out of my daze, I saw the sun drooping lower to the horizon.

"I said there's a motel coming up and I say we stop there, what you think?" Steven whispered.

"Yeah, why you whispering?" I questioned to get a nod to the back seat, looking back I saw Alex passed out clutching that box, which caused this trouble, like a life line.

"How long?"

"We'll get there in 'bout fifteen minutes."

I nodded then went back in to my daze/sleep.

**Location: Motel- 30 miles out of the city.**

**Alex**

After being woken up and getting settled into our room in the motel Steven had found, he went out to the café to buy us some supper leaving me and Harry alone.

We were standing around the small table with the box on the top analysing every angle we could get. After five minutes Harry spoke up.

"You think it opens?" she said walk around to a different angle.

"I… I don't know…" I spoke up, not really paying attention to her.

"Well maybe it has, like a secret compartment or something…"

"…"

"Or there's like, some key that you don't have..."

"…"

"Hey, maybe you have to sacrifice something!"

"The hell?" I asked quirking an eye brow up at her.

"Just checking you listening, you know?" She shrugged.

"I'm just thinking okay," I stated a little harsher than expected and glanced up to see her hurt face.

"Ha-"

"No, it fine I understand, you're stressed. I'll just step outside for a sec." She stated grabbing her jacket and walked out.

Hearing the door close I let out a sigh_. 'How did my day turn to this?' _I though looking back at the box.

**Location: Top floor board room- Abstergo Industries**

**Third person**

"Did anyone get a good look at the man?" the woman stated at the head on the table her hands rubbing her temples. No one answered.

"Can anyone explain why we do not have any footage of him?!"

Again no answer

"And can somebody tell me HOW A GIRL GOT HER HANDS ON THE BOX AND GOT AWAY TOO?!" She screamed standing up, not bothering waiting for an answer she yelled.

"All of you get out and find the girl…NOW!"

**Location: The Motel.**

**Alex**

Slamming my fist on the table for the umpteenth, I sighed in frustration and sat back onto my chair, glaring at the box. _'Come on just give me something! A sign or a word! Just SOMETHING?!' _ I screamed in my head.

Hearing the door open again I glanced at the clock and noticed I've been staring at this box for an hour. Glancing behind me at the door I saw Steven and Harriet walk in with the food.

"Any luck?" Steven asked placing my share of the food down in front of me.

"Unless breaking the record of staring at a box… then no, no luck." I replied

"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Harriet piped in.

"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," I mimicked in a high obnoxious voice, smirking up at her.

"Not at low as mimicking though." Steven said shaking his head then grabbing a chair.

Once we had finished of our food we all sat around the table, Steven looking up thing on his phone, Harry taking down notes of what we know -basically nothing- and me just sitting continuing at my staring contest with the box when I suddenly had the erg to pick it up and pick it up I did.

As soon as my hand touched the box it seemed to glow- maybe a trick of the light- and I noticed something I hadn't seen before tiny scratch marks along the bass. Looking closer I could see that some looked so old whereas others less old.

"You find something?" Steven asked looking at me questionably, with the classic one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe… I'm not sure I need a magnifying glass or something…"

"Oh!-" Harry exclaimed, "Here my phone has a really good zoom," and she tossed me the phone.

"Here Steven you hold this," I instructed handing him the box.

Unlocking Harry's phone and opening the camera app, I zoomed in on the scratch marks took the pictures from each angle. Looking at the photos again I almost dropped the phone. Each scratch was a symbol or letters making a word from; Egyptian Hieroglyphs to Russian.

Harry came up next to me and pointed at a word.

"Hey that's French, and that's-, "again pointing to a word, "Italian."

"Yeah and this one's German," Steven said coming up behind me.

"Look at this one." I said.

"Yeah it's English." Steven replied.

"No, I mean look how this one looks. It's rougher, like whoever did it didn't have a lot of time. Weird, don't you think?" I said tracing the letters.

"Yeah, but why would they be?" Harriet asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe they were being chased or something?" Steven suggested, shrugging.

"Maybe…" I replied still staring at it.

"What I don't get is why someone would write the world 'faith' in all these different languages." Harriet inquired.

"Telling people to have faith?"

Standing up straighter I turned to look at them.

"Have Faith in what exactly?"

* * *

Well there you go thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think~

LAGhost


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's your chapter three~**

**An:** Sorry for the delay been so busy with school work hopefully I but I am only able to write 3 hours a week. I'll try and update as much as possible though.

**Disclaimer:** Pretty sure I don't own assassins creed~

Please, by all means Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Location: Motel –the next day**

**Alex**

Waking up is quite annoying, especially when you fall asleep at the table. Slowly getting up I looked around glanced at the clock 6 am _'great 4 hour sleep and I wake up first.' _I complained. Around ten Harriet decided to 'hit the hay' as she said and Steven soon followed her advice, migrating to the couch. Whereas I stayed up for four more hours trying to find something new. _'Did I find something?'_ you ask, that would be a big fat _'No.'_

Looking back at the box I felt like throwing it out the window as a 'thank you' for all the trouble and lack of sleep it has, now caused me. Hearing a groan from the couch and a mumble I glanced to see Steven trying to get his bearings of where he is.

"Damn." He moaned lying back down with his arm over his eyes.

"What?"

"I was hoping yesterday was all a dream you know? That I'd wake up that I'd still be at home needing to pack." He said and I chuckled a bit.

"Don't we all?" Harriet spoke up from the door way then glancing at the box, "You find anything new?"

"No, I_" A knock from the door interrupted me, seeing the two glances at me I went to answer it.

Opening the door I saw, what I assumed to be a person from the front desk, smiling at me _'What's with motels and perky people?' _I wondered

"Can I help you?" I asked leaning on the door frame.

"Yes, it seemed someone tried to contact you last night but the phones are turned off after midnight, so there was a message saying to please call back on this number." She handed me a piece of paper with the number scrawled onto it.

"Um… Thank you," I said and closed at door as she turned away.

Walking back I studied the number trying to think if I'd seen it anywhere before.

"Who was that?" Steven asked now standing up.

"Hu? Oh receptionist… something about someone calling us last night but didn't get through."

"You recognises it?

"No, here -"I say handing the paper to him, "Do you."

"Nope."

"Maybe we should call it then." Harriet suggested looking over Steven's shoulder.

"I don't want this guy having our phone number." Steven objected.

"I'll go find a pay phone then." I said grabbing my jacket and the piece of paper and headed out.

Closing the door behind me and locking it I scanned at parking lot for a payphone, spotting one at the other side of the parking lot, I jogged eager to find out who this 'mysterious caller' is.

Slipping a coin into the slot I dialled the number and waited.

"Is there anyone around you?" where the first word spoken to me.

"Uh-" I quickly glanced around, "No, no one."

"Good listen carefully. You're being followed, they'll catch up to you in about an hour or so. You need to leave now five hours east of this motel there's a small town find the café, on the corner opposite the police station there a booking under 'Kent', you'll be meeting a friend there. Also buy a bag too keep the box in and keep it safe." The voice said instructively.

"I will, but who are you?"

"…A friend." Came hesitantly

"A_" the line went dead _'great going to a town a never been to. To meet some guy I've never met, all because a __**friend**__told me to.' _ I though heading back to the room.

Closing the door behind me, I saw Harry and Steven sitting around the table eating some leftovers.

"Well?" they asked simultaneously.

"We have a date. At a café in four hours. With some random guy. Oh and we're being followed."

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"Yup so let's get going."

"Hold it!" Steven commanded blocking me. "Who was it that called?"

"A _friend._" I replied shoving past him "Let's go." I yelled over my shoulder.

"She's crazy isn't she?" Harriet whispered.

"I heard that!"

**Location: A secret hide out.**

**Third person**

"You seriously think that was a good Idea?!"

"No I don't but I'd like to see you come up with something Trev!"

The man, Trev, opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it again.

"Okay now that you two idiots have finished with your chit-chat, you mind actually being useful?!" A black haired woman called from a crouching position behind a mega hard drive.

"Yeah, yeah Becs I'm on my way," Trev answered patting his pockets, "Hey you seen my_" he was interrupted buy keys getting thrown at his face "…Keys… thanks."

"No problem now get out before I chase you with this wrench." 'Becs' answered.

Trev would have shot back a comment but saw the serious look and quickly ran out before he was hit with The Wrench.

The other man turned to Becs "Are you ever going to stop patronizing him?"

"Nope"

"Didn't think so." He said turning back to his laptop smirking.

**Location: Half an hour outside of town.**

**Alex**

With the combination of the warm sun, the wind whipping through the window whit my arm hanging lazily out and the soft hum of the radio, one would think I'm actually on a vacation, '_I wish!'_ Glancing at the rear-view mirror, for what seemed to be the thousandth time, I check to see if there was anyone behind us.

"Hey  
how much longer till this town?" Harriet called from the back seat.

"20-30 minutes, why?" Steven replied robotically.

"Getting hungry, that's all"

I grunted a laugh at the comment _'Trust Harry to think of food in any situation be it life threatening or not,' _I mused with a smirk.

"Al?" Harry called sitting up leaning ageist my back rest

"Yeah?"

"Are we seriously meeting some random guy at a café?"

"Apparently so."

"And we're just goanna trust him, like that?" she said snapping her fingers.

"Yeah… like that."

"Oh, Joy!"

Sighing I turned to Steven "Wake me when we get there, I'm going to take a nap." I say rolling up my window.

"Will do."

"-ex? Alex we're here." Harriet spoke softly waking me up.

"Wazza?" I said groggily.

"We're here." She stated again.

I sat up stretching like a cat, "Right, right, ri- ah-ght," I said stiffly with a yawn.

Jumping out the car, abet unsteadily, I straightened my cloths and rake my fingers through my hair. Glancing around I noticed we were in fact 'here' I saw on the corner on the street there was an outdoor/indoor Café, nodding in approval to myself I turned to Harry and Steven.

"Right, well shall we then." I stated and strode to the Café not waiting for an answer.

Coming to the entrance, I noticed how cliché it was. Like in some movie where the 'hero' is told to go somewhere and meet someone. _'Well if I can't get a movie from this maybe a game will suffice.' _ I mussed to myself.

Looking around I saw there was anyone and don't get me wrong it is a very small town but still where is everyone, before I could aske I noticed the clock _'damn 2 30 no wonder no one's here.' _

As I walked to the front entrance a waiter came up to me "Name?"

"Oh! Um, I'm here meeting someone, ah Kent?" I stated with question in my voice.

"Ah yes follow me." He said then turned around gesturing to follow

Glancing back over my shoulder I shrugged to Harry and Steven and followed the Waiter.

The waiter led us to the back of the Café then through a door with the words _V.I.P reservation required. _I raised a brow at this but let it slide _'what kind of Café has a V.I.P section anyway?' _

Stepping inside I understood why one would need a reservation this place was like the luxury of luxury, two three setter couches made of a deep purple velvet, small table set for four in off to the side, a book shelf filled with some random books and small sculptures and to tie the room together the classic dimmed lights for that anonymous feel.

Hearing a man clear his thought I turned back to the table noticing the man sitting corner of the room almost invisible. "Miss Cross, I presume?" he said with a gruff yet calming voice

"Alex." I corrected.

"Yes, yes, and this must be Mr and Miss Jones."

"Yeah and you are?" Steven grunted.

"Ah yes , where are my manners, Kent, Trevor Kent." Holding out his hand, we all simultaneously crossed our arms.

"Well Mr _Kent_. Who. Are. You?" I stated walking closer with each word. His charming smile changed to a face of annoyance and strangely confusion.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know, _what_ exactly."

"Nothing, nothing, but are you sure you father never mentioned anything about his old job or your mothers?" he said sitting down

"What? No, WAIT! You knew my mom!?" I yelled

"No not exactly I've heard of her, my friend's father worked with her."

"And who was this friend's father? I enquired taking the seat parallel to him with Harriet and Steven following my lead. Trevor sighed.

"Ever heard of William Miles?"

"No, should I."

"Well if you want to live, yeah you do."

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think ~**


End file.
